Harry Potter: A Collection
by Beatrix Malfoy Delacour
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that I published in an online Harry Potter magazine a couple of years ago. I dug them out of my room and cleaned them up. Enjoy!


Harry Potter: A Collection  
  
One: Harry Potter and the Promise  
  
Harry Potter awoke one morning in the first week of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He rolled over in bed and saw Ron Weasley grinning at him.  
  
"Good morning!" said Ron in a cheery tone. He hopped out of bed and went to his trunk to pull out his school robes. They were looking quite shabby, being Ron's older brothers at one time.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" said Harry as he too got out of bed and searched for his robes.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron chirped.  
  
"You're weird sometimes, you know that?" said Harry, pulling his robes over his head.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron met Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor common room and they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"You're sure in a happy mood," said Hermione to Ron, holding back laughter as Ron stopped to start a conversation with Draco Malfoy. They heard Malfoy yell, "What's with you?" and made their way to the great hall while Ron stayed behind to talk to Pavarti.  
  
"Let's leave him to it," said Harry, grabbing Hermione delicately around the waist and whisking her off to the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Why do I get so nervous like this, he thought. Harry loved Hermione, but was too nervous to admit to it. What if she didn't feel the same way about him?  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall and Harry pulled out Hermione's chair for her, hoping, as he always did, that today would be the day he would get up enough courage to tell her how he felt.  
  
  
  
"Class is dismissed," said Professor Snape, the Potions instructor at Hogwarts. The class, relieved the week was over - but more so that Potions class had ended - left the room. Harry and Hermione walked up the corridor together. Ron soon caught up with them.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said in his chirpy voice. "Want to go outside and tickle the giant squid?"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "sure-"  
  
"Uh, no Ron," Harry stammered. He caught Ron's eye and nodded towards Hermione.  
  
"We have to, um, go and study." His arm that had been around Hermione's waist tightened a little.  
  
Oh, thought Hermione, I love you, Harry. She searched his face for a sign, but turned her gaze when he looked at her.  
  
Well that's a start, said Harry, seeing her looking at him.  
  
They walked off in the direction of the library, but Harry steered Hermione up a different set of stairs instead.  
  
"Harry, the library's that way," said Hermione.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I know. I have to, uh, tell you something," he said. He had finally built up the courage and was ready to tell her. Harry led her up to the Astronomy tower and they walked out to the outdoor observatory at the very top. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, as they gazed up at the distant stars.  
  
Then, Harry, who had finally found the right words, turned to Hermione and looked lovingly into her crystal blue eyes. Those eyes, he thought, those loving, beautiful blue eyes. They reminded him of gorgeous tanzanite gems, glittering with love.  
  
"Hermione, I," said Harry. He moved closer to her.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said, taking a step towards him.  
  
"I- I." he looked at her lips and his gaze returned to her eyes. Harry is the sweetest, cutest, nicest boy in the world, thought Hermione.  
  
"I." he started again.  
  
"Hey guys!" came a voice. Ron's.  
  
Why can't he learn to keep out of my business sometimes, thought Harry sternly. He turned to see Ron there with Pavarti Patil.  
  
"Thought we'd come up here to see the stars," said Ron. Pavarti and Ron kissed. Hermione wished it was her and Harry.  
  
Harry was furious, and extremely mad at Ron, though he tried not to show it.  
  
He really knows how to ruin romance, doesn't he, thought Harry. He and Hermione headed back down to the common room.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, can I borrow your Herbology essay on Poisonous Plants of the Alps?" "Neville, you really should do your own work, you know," said Hermione, opening her school bag. It was late, almost midnight, and most of the Gryffindors had already left the common room. Besides Neville, only Harry, Hermione and Seamus remained. "I know, I know, I did it, but I accidentally set it on fire in Potions yesterday," said Neville.  
  
"Oh all right," she said, searching for the essay. "Make sure you get it back to me by Monday though." She retrieved the scroll from her bag and handed it to him.  
  
"Okay, thanks Hermione," said Neville.  
  
Across the room, Seamus quickly collected his books and ran after Neville. Harry and Hermione heard them talking in the stairwell that led to their dormitories.  
  
"Hey Neville, would you mind letting me have a look at that paper too?" Seamus said.  
  
"Well." Their voices trailed off as they entered their dormitories.  
  
Back in the common room, only Harry and Hermione remained. Harry decided to make another move and went to the couch in front of the fireplace, where Hermione was huddled.  
  
"Cold?" he said, seeing that the fire was dying down in the hearth.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
Harry sat down next to her and let her lean on him as he held her tight. He rested his chin on her head and they sat looking at the fire.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about what we're going to do after Hogwarts?"  
  
"Mmm," said Harry, thinking. He remembered all those times he had dreamed about Hermione and him traveling the world together, working side by side. He didn't know what they would be doing, maybe working in the Ministry, or for a wizarding bank: only the future knew where. But he knew they would always be together.  
  
"I don't know," he answered at last.  
  
"Neither do I," said Hermione. "But promise me."  
  
"What?" Harry whispered as he ran his fingers through her long, brown hair.  
  
"Never leave me," she whispered back. "Ever."  
  
"I won't," Harry whispered back. He leaned his head on the couch, gazing into the dying flames in the fireplace. He didn't know what time they drifted off into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Two: Harry Potter and the Double Dream  
  
"Harry!" cried a voice. Harry was sleeping.  
  
Was.  
  
"Harry, wake up!" You'll miss the train to Hogsmeade!" the voice cried again. He knew it was Ron's, but he didn't open his eyes. He had been having such a wonderful dream. Hermione and him had been together on the common room couch, and they had fallen asleep.  
  
Fallen asleep? Harry jerked his head up and opened his eyes to find himself, in fact, on the common room couch, Hermione beside him. They had fallen asleep together.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron again. "Goodness, what were you two doing last night? The train to Hogsmeade leaves in twenty minutes. You'd better hurry!" Pavarti showed up at Ron's side. Before they could leave, Harry said, "Ron, come here." Ron walked over.  
  
"What is it?" he said.  
  
"Why have you been acting so cheery lately? It's beginning to scare me, you know."  
  
"Oh, that. Well," he said slowly. "It's Pavarti. We're.in love!"  
  
"Ron, are you coming, honey?" said Pavarti from across the room.  
  
"Yes, love," said Ron. "See you later, Harry. Oh, and good luck." He flicked his eyes towards the sleeping Hermione, and winked. Then he crossed the room and disappeared through the portrait hole in the wall with Pavarti. Pavarti often reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. He turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. It was true, she thought, a smile coming to her lips.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said, leaning her head back on him.  
  
"Hermione, the train leaves for Hogwarts in twenty minutes."  
  
"Oh! Well, we'd better get going then." She made a move to get up, but tripped on the leg of the table. Harry moved to catch her. As she fell into his arms, their cheeks touched. Harry helped her up.  
  
"No, no. I have a better idea," he said, leading her to the balcony. They went out, and Harry grabbed his Firebolt from the corner of the balcony where it had been propped up against the door.  
  
Hermione meant to tell Harry that she didn't like flying, but thought better of it. Somehow, with Harry there.she trusted him. Harry helped her up.  
  
I love you, he thought. But what he said was, "Okay, hold on, here we go." He kicked off the balcony and they went soaring off over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and towards the distant mountains.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he whispered back, "as long as we're together, right?" Hermione remembered their promise. She leaned in close to his ear.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she whispered, the wind whipping her hair over her face. Harry reached up and wiped a piece of hair off her face, kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back.  
  
  
  
Now they were soaring high over Hogsmeade, towards the Cadieux Mountains. Hermione looked down over Hogsmeade, seeing all the people bustling about, looking like tiny ants.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop-" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"No," he said, "I want to be alone." and Hermione understood. She was so happy that they had finally admitted their love or each other. Harry steered the broom towards Mount Zemin, in the mountain range. Soon they were zooming closer and closer, and Hermione saw a silver portal in front of them. It looked similar to the Patronus Charm that Harry had used on the dementors two years ago.  
  
"Harry," she said, slightly anxious," what's that ahead?" she pointed to the silvery portal, almost like liquid.  
  
"It's a double dream portal. When we enter it we will both fall asleep instantly, and dream of each other. Our minds and thoughts will be combined, and we'll dream together," said Harry.  
  
As they approached the portal, Hermione became tense.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" said Harry, feeling her body stiffen.  
  
"Harry," she said, "I'm scared. What if the dreams are bad?" Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Hermione loved it when he did that.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing," he said, "nothing in the world that we think of each other that could possibly be bad." He leaned in close and kissed her cheek. Then he rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione instantly felt better, stronger, and not scared. Whenever Harry wrapped her in his arms, she felt a strong warmth run throughout her whole body, and this was no exception.  
  
They approached the portal, and were just about to be drawn in, when Hermione turned her head to look at Harry.  
  
"Harry," she said softly, "I really love you." Harry looked at her and this time, kissed her on the lips. A sweet, gentle kiss, just what Hermione needed to make her feel safe again.  
  
With that, they passed through the portal, and into their double dream.  
  
  
  
In the dream, Harry and Hermione were together, holding each other. They seemed to be suspended in midair, and they were rushing past mountains and rivers, cities and forests. It seemed like nothing could stop them. Then, Harry turned towards her and told her that he loved her. They flew on, up over the mountains and over the village of Hogsmeade. They landed gently on the front lawn of Hogwarts, and Hermione said, "Stay with me, forever."  
  
"I will," Harry whispered, holding her close.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Three: Harry Potter and the Quidditch Trials  
  
It was a sunny Tuesday morning and Harry awoke to find Ron in his usual cheery mood.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" he said, and went to get his robes out of his trunk, like always.  
  
"Ron," said Harry, turning over and rubbing his eyes, "I get the point. You and Pavarti are in love. But do you still have to act like such a weirdo?" He got up and pulled his robes out of his trunk.  
  
"Oh, I'm not acting like this because of Pavarti, it's Quidditch!" Ron pulled out his Nimbus 2001. His mother had gotten it for him because he had passed his Herbology test with the classes' top grade, even better than Hermione - which is a scary thing.  
  
"Quidditch?" Harry repeated, eyeing him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, have you forgotten already? You're the captain, you should know." And then Harry remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Gryffindor tryouts are today. But, um, what are you trying to tell me?" He grabbed his wand from the table and began collecting his books.  
  
"I'm trying out, for keeper!" said Ron, bursting with excitement.  
  
"Are you?" said Harry, too tired to get excited. "Well I'm sure you'll win, you know enough about Quidditch. I'll have to see you play first, though." Ron left the room and Harry thought that Pavarti had probably put Ron up to it.  
  
  
  
Harry ran down the stairs to the common room and found Pavarti, Ron, and Hermione waiting there for him. Hermione was smiling at him, and he remembered their double dream from the other day. It had been wonderful.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said happily. She was almost as cheery as Ron. "Did you hear? Ron's trying out for Gryffindor keeper."  
  
"Yes, I heard," said Harry, moving closer to her and putting his arms around her waist. "But what I want to hear, is that you're trying out for chaser."  
  
"Oh, Harry," she answered, "I couldn't. I'm terrible at flying!" She smiled.  
  
"No you aren't, you flew that broom all the way to the portal last night," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Hermione thought, you little liar, you said you were flying it. But she loved Harry too much to say 'no' and get mad at him.  
  
"Well," she said slowly.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Hermione," Harry said with his smile that just melted her hear away. "You know you want to."  
  
"Oh, she said, "fine." She had meant to try out all along. She just wanted an excuse for Harry to put his arms around her like that again.  
  
"Well," said Ron. Harry and Hermione remembered that Ron and Pavarti were waiting for them. "Are you two lovebirds coming to breakfast with us?"  
  
"Yes, we're coming," said Harry, and he let go of Hermione, wishing he could just stay there, holding her all day long.  
  
  
  
"Ron, what does a wizard or witch do after school?" said Ginny to Ron. She sat beside him at the Gryffindor table. Ron was buttering a piece of toast, while chewing a bite of his waffle. Harry and Hermione sat across the table from them.  
  
"Hmm, he said. "I don't know." He took a bite of his toast.  
  
After a few seconds, Ginny turned to Ron again.  
  
"Ron, what's it like to be in your fifth year?"  
  
"Ginny, I'm trying to eat right now," he replied, shoving a piece of crispy bacon into his mouth.  
  
"Oh," was her reply. And a few seconds later, her voice piped up again.  
  
"Ron, what's your favorite class?"  
  
Ginny usually did this to him at breakfast, pestering him with questions. It was definitely not a great way to start off the morning. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron, who was getting as red in the face as the color of his hair, and they left for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
  
  
"Ah, the sunshine," said Harry as they made their way across the sprawling front lawn to the Quidditch Pitch. The trials were to be held in ten minutes or so. Hermione and Ron were trying out and so were a few other hopeful second and third years.  
  
They walked into the stadium, Harry moving in front of the group, Hermione and Ron standing near the front to listen.  
  
"Right, then," said Harry. "Welcome! You are here to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" there was a small cheer from the crowd.  
  
"Those of you trying out for chaser, there are two positions open. Please meet by the locker room door." Harry saw four Gryffindors make their way towards the door, including Hermione. Good luck, he thought. He really hoped that Hermione was good enough to make the cut. Of course, he could put her on the team if he wanted to, but that wouldn't win them this years' House Cup.  
  
  
  
Hermione was obviously better than the others. Forty five minutes later, Harry was announcing, "Our two new Gryffindor chasers are: Patty Rudan and." Hermione held her breath, "Hermione Granger!" Hermione was so happy, she ran up to the podium where Harry stood and kissed him, right in front of everybody. And she didn't even care.  
  
  
  
And five minutes later, Harry announced that it was time for the keeper tryouts. There were only two people trying out for keeper: Ron and a sixth year boy named Jian Sparkle. Harry a bit worried, what if this sixth year was better than Ron? But Ron obviously wasn't scared; he got right out there first to show them what he was made of.  
  
Harry told Ron to circle the stadium twice, and then zoom up to the goal posts to block two shots, one from each of the new chasers. Ron kicked off the ground and was on his second lap when he zoomed up to the goal posts to block the first shot, from Patty. She shot the quaffle towards the goal post and-  
  
"He blocks it!" came a voice from below. Harry looked down to see George entering the stadium with his twin brother, Fred.  
  
"Thought we'd come and see who makes the team, figuring were on it," said Fred. They took their seats with the rest of the team just as Hermione threw a hard shot towards Ron, and he blocked it.  
  
  
  
"And the new Gryffindor keeper is Ron Weasley!" said Harry, half an hour later. Sparkle had turned out to be a complete joke; it was only his second time on a broomstick. Ron wasn't surprised at winning, but he ran up to Pavarti and kissed her anyways.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were already making their way back to the castle. When they reached the front steps, Hermione turned toward Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she said. No problem, thought Harry.  
  
"A promise is a promise," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll be with you forever."  
  
* * *  
  
Four: Harry Potter ad Voldemort's Heir  
  
"Oh, Pavarti," said Hermione. "I'm so happy that I made it onto the Quidditch Team! And I'm happy for Ron too." Hermione was pulling on her wizard robes, while Pavarti still lay in bed. She was usually the last one to leave the dorm in the morning.  
  
Pavarti just groaned, and turned over to get her eyes out of the bright ray of sunlight streaming in through the window. Hermione rarely talked to her; Pavarti got on her nerves easily. But nothing could get to the new chaser today; she had made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Harry, she thought, oh Harry. He had to be the sweetest and most caring guy in the whole world, and he was hers. Hermione's heart gave a leap every time she thought about them together.  
  
"Hermione!" she heard Pavarti yell, snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Hmm?" she said.  
  
"It's time to go down for breakfast," she said, walking out the door with a scowl on her face. But Hermione couldn't be mad at her, mad that she was late to breakfast, and she couldn't even be mad that Professor Snape had assigned four hours of homework over the weekend. Not today.  
  
  
  
The two couples made their way down to breakfast, like they always did.  
  
"Hey Harry," said a voice. Patty walked up to them. She was the other chaser for the team.  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Hey Patty. How's it going?"  
  
"The Headmaster wants to see you. He says it's important," she said. "You'd better go, quick." She sat down at the table next to Pavarti and Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, and was scared. What could Dumbledore possibly want Harry for that was that important? Harry was thinking the same thing. He turned to her and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Our promise," he said. Hermione nodded, and followed him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore as Harry walked into his office, Hermione close behind. "I'm glad to see you found my office well enough. And, Hermione." He turned to her.  
  
"Sir, I-" Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione," he said. "That is quite all right, no explanation needed. You have a promise to keep, and I would rather you keep it than go back on your word." His eyes twinkled as Hermione thought, Harry was right; he really does know everything that goes on here. She smiled slightly at the thought of Harry.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said. "I have some bad news." Harry swallowed. Please, thought Hermione, please not Harry.  
  
"Harry, Voldemort is back." Hermione dropped into a chair, speechless. Harry just looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"I know, Harry, it's difficult. Voldemort is looking for an heir of his powers, since he has no children. He has chosen Malfoy." Harry swallowed hard.  
  
"And," Harry said, choking on every word, "Malfoy has taken his powers." Harry turned away. Oh God, hold me Hermione, he thought. Hermione practically read his mind, and stood up. Harry put his arms around her, and Hermione hugged him tightly.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, "It'll be all right. We'll get through it. Together.right?" Hermione remembered his promise, and nodded his head.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Hermione and Harry were waiting for the bell to ring to let them out of Transfiguration. They had decided to go down to Hagrid's to get their mind of things.  
  
On the way down the front lawn, they saw a familiar, sneering face coming their way.  
  
"Oh, Harry," said Draco Malfoy. "Hello." He had a cynical smile on his face, like he was planning something. But what he didn't know was that Harry had his wand ready. "Hello, Malfoy," said Harry as he walked past him, not stopping to give him the time of day.  
  
"Good bye, Malfoy," said Hermione, walking next to Harry.  
  
It happened very suddenly. Harry turned around to see Malfoy's face one more time, and Malfoy had his wand raised. Green sparks flew out of his wand, but Harry was ready.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry said. Hermione had been ready too, because Harry heard her shout "Expelliarmus!" at the same time as him. Malfoy shot backwards, landing on his back, his wand flying out of his hand and landing with a 'kerplunk' in the lake.  
  
"And that," said Hermione as they continued walking towards Hagrid's hut, "is how you get rid of the heir of Voldemort."  
  
Harry smiled at her, the one joy in his life, amidst all the evils that surrounded him.  
  
* * *  
  
Five: Harry Potter and the Tunnel of Voldemort  
  
Harry was awoken by a tapping on his window. He opened his eyes to see what it was, and found Hedwig outside the window with a letter. He quickly hopped out of bed and opened the window, letting a cold wind inside. Hedwig flew in and Harry shut the window quickly behind her. He took the letter from Hedwig's beak, stroking her on the head as he opened it to read its contents:  
  
Dear Harry, I have bad news. Malfoy has gone after Voldemort for the last of his powers. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do but to wait. The last stance is coming. Signed, Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Harry bit his lip. He quickly ran out of his dormitory and up into the girls tower, into Hermione's room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried. "What are you-" Hermione saw the fear in his eyes. She ran over to him.  
  
"Malfoy," he whispered, "has gone after him."  
  
"Oh, Harry," said Hermione. He gathered her in his arms. They stayed like that for a long time, until dawn. Then it was time to go.  
  
  
  
The Headmaster was waiting for them on the front steps. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the trio together again. Was it for the last time? Would they finally defeat Voldemort? Or would they themselves be defeated? The entire fate of the wizarding world lay on the shoulders of a red-haired Weasley, the smartest student in the fifth year class, and the boy who lived.  
  
"I have great faith in you, Harry," said Dumbledore, placing his hand on the wizards shoulder. Harry saw the twinkling truth in his eyes. The Headmaster turned to Hermione and Ron. "And you two, as well." He smiled kindly at them. Then he raised his arms up to take a look at the three of them together.  
  
"Together again, just like last year, right?" He smiled and chuckled a bit. "You will do fine. To help you out, I have already located the place from which Voldemort is working out of. There is a long cave that leads one far into the depths of the Cadieux Mountains. Look for the Star of Bane, and the entrance to this cave will be revealed to you. Good luck." The Headmaster turned back to the school as Harry, Hermione and Ron mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground, on their way to the Cadieux Mountains. They rose high above the ground, leaving the old castle that they called home behind. Soon they were flying over Hogsmeade again, and Harry was reminded of Hermione and their double dream. He looked at her, flying ahead of him. She looked worried. He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't; he had too much on his own mind right now. The worst was coming.  
  
  
  
It was many hours later, and when the three were deep in the mountains, when they looked up into the sky that had finally darkened. The stars twinkled in the night, distant blurs of light. Harry thought about what was going on up there, so far away from his planet right now. They didn't have to deal with Voldemort, didn't have to worry about this.  
  
He gazed across the different constellations he had learned about in Astronomy in the beginning of the year.  
  
Then, he saw it: the Star of Bane. He looked down to the mountain range around him, and saw a twinkling glow coming from the base of the closest mountain to him.  
  
"Guys, I think I found the entrance," he said, pointing to the glow. They nodded, not daring themselves to speak, and followed Harry to the base of the mountain.  
  
When they reached the mountain, they approached the entrance to the cave. It was a hole in the mountainside, filled with darkness. The trio all drew their wands, and Hermione and Ron looked to Harry. He nodded.  
  
"Right. Let's go." They followed him into the deep cave.  
  
"Lumos," Hermione whispered. Her wand tip lit up, as the other two followed suit. They continued on into the dark cave, into the palm of Voldemort's hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Six: Harry Potter and the Courage of Malfoy  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way through the tunnel. After many hours, it opened into a wide, open cavern. They saw a gleaming white light ahead, and they made for it, nervously. As they approached the light, they found that it opened into a second large, looming cave. The light flooded the cave, blinding them.  
  
As they entered the cavern and came to the edge of the large cliff that hung over the ground below, they realized that, in fact, there was no ground. They stood on a cliff before a huge pit of molten, bubbling, red- hot lava. In the middle of the lava was a great, flattened stone. Standing on it, before a black, stone altar, was him.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
The three watched as Malfoy moved towards the altar. It looked as though he was performing a religious ritual of some sort. He poured liquid from a pure black pitcher into the large cauldron upon the altar. Suddenly, a large red liquid apparition appeared, seeping from the cauldron. It formed into a face in front of Malfoy, who began speaking to it.  
  
Harry sensed Hermione move back as the figure grew in front of Malfoy.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. "Harry, it's."  
  
"Yes," he whispered, "I know."  
  
"Harry, that's Voldemort!" Ron whispered with fear.  
  
"Yes, Ron, it is," Harry replied softly. "Let's go."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all quietly mounted their brooms and flew down to the edge of the stone, just in the shadows, where they wouldn't be visible to Malfoy. At least not yet.  
  
Harry quietly tip toed around until he was right behind Malfoy. Then, he emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Got a new friend, Malfoy?" said Harry, coming up from behind. Malfoy quickly scanned the shadows, spotting Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Malfoy, "It's you, Potter. You know, this could be you here. Receiving all of these great powers. But no, you're too strange." Malfoy turned carelessly back to the altar.  
  
Now a voice came from the red apparition on the altar.  
  
"No, Malfoy," said Voldemort. "It does not matter whether or not Potter is here. I am giving you the last of my powers. There is nothing he can do. Are you ready for the potion?"  
  
"Yes, lord," said Malfoy. He stood in front of Voldemort and raised his hands to the blood red, hazy face.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stepped out of the shadows. Harry moved to protect her, hide her, but she avoided his arms. She walked right up in front of him, and spoke to Malfoy.  
  
"You know you'll never be as powerful as Harry, Malfoy," she said, fiercely. Voldemort looked up, suddenly, and Malfoy turned to face her.  
  
"What would you know about that, Mudblood?" he said. Ron moved forward to defend her, but Harry held him back. She could do this, he knew it. He saw Hermione's eyes grow narrow at the word 'Mudblood'.  
  
"Remember? Harry defeated Voldemort. He wasn't even old enough to wield a wand, and he beat your so-called 'lord'," she said angrily.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Malfoy replied, evilness dripping off his every word. "He was saved only because of his mothers love for him.hard to believe someone could love him."  
  
He had done it. He blew the fuse.  
  
Hermione came at him from the side. She didn't even bother with her wand, she just wanted to rip him apart. I love him that much, she thought as she came in for a punch. But Malfoy was one step ahead of her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, pointing his wand at her. She shot back, the wand in her pocket came flying into Malfoy's hand, and Hermione fell to the ground near the edge of the stone.  
  
Hermione, Harry thought. He longed to run to her, comfort her, help her. But he didn't. He had to defeat Voldemort, for the good of wizarding-kind.  
  
Then Ron stepped forward. Harry wanted to stop him, but he couldn't.  
  
"She's absolutely right, Malfoy," he said. "You'll never be as strong or as powerful as Harry. Remember what Dumbledore said?" Ron turned to Harry. Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Malfoy turned around also, looking into Harry's eyes. At first, he didn't understand, didn't grasp the idea. And then, it slowly came to him.  
  
"The scar." he whispered, barely audible.  
  
"That's right, Malfoy," Ron said, grinning widely. "Voldemort transferred most of his powers to Harry when he tried to kill him. You'll never be as powerful as he is."  
  
"He's right," said Malfoy, turning to Voldemort again. "Master, what can we do?"  
  
"I will handle this," said the apparition. "Drink the potion." Malfoy nodded, and moved to the altar. He grabbed a potion bottle, with a black, thick liquid inside.  
  
Uncorking the top, he leaned his head back and drank the entire bottle. A wind picked up, and the apparition of Voldemort suddenly whirled around and around, taking solid form. When the wind left, a tall and sinister man stood before the group.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes," said the man, sweeping silently over to Harry and placing a finger under Harry's chin. "Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stood, not daring to move, not daring to take his eyes off Voldemort.  
  
"That is correct," Voldemort continued. "I did give you my powers. A very few of them. Parseltongue, for one thing. But you have my weaknesses, too, foolish boy. You have love: the greatest weakness of all." Harry just glared at him. The one wizard who had brought so much death and destruction to the world was now lecturing him about love.  
  
"Now, let's match the powers of the powerful Lord Voldemort against the great Harry Potter. Shall we?"  
  
The first shock hit him hard. Harry stumbled back, trying to regain his ground, wand at the ready. He raked his brain for a good spell.  
  
"Anoimarsi!" Harry yelled loudly, pointing his wand at tall man. But Voldemort dodged Harry's pain spell. Instead, it hit the opposite wall of the cavern, causing large chunks of rock to come crashing down, hissing as they hit the boiling lava below.  
  
"Nice try, boy," said Voldemort, sneering. "Stupefy!" Harry wasn't ready this time. The spell hit him, knocking to the ground. He lay for a moment, ready to pass out, give up.  
  
Hermione, he thought, lying there, helpless. He turned over slightly to see Malfoy speaking with Voldemort again.  
  
"Now my young apprentice, you will receive my powers," said Voldemort. Harry watched as he raised his hands high above his head, and began chanting. Malfoy stood a few yards in front of Voldemort. Waiting, grinning.  
  
Voldemort continued to chant as Harry regained his strength. The dark lord brought his hands down, and a bright green stream of light streamed out of his fingers, like a lightning bolt falling out of a cloud.  
  
No, Harry thought. He jumped up and ran. Just seconds before the bolt of light hit Malfoy and passed Voldemort's powers to that blonde, evil boy, Harry jumped in front of the lightning.  
  
It was the oddest sensation he had ever felt. He had had bones regrown, been flying high over the ground, and even been hit by the Whomping Willow outside of Hogwarts. This didn't compare to any of those.  
  
A tingling sensation flew throughout his body, neither pleasant nor unpleasant. But then, it grew worse. Harry got the feeling of hundreds of little pricks, flying all over his body. He jerked as he fell to the ground. It was painful now.  
  
But it was over in a few seconds. Harry opened his eyes, which he had shut tightly from the pain, to see Voldemort standing their still, looking furious at him. Malfoy stood there too, glaring down at Harry and pulling his wand out of his robe.  
  
"No, my young boy," said Voldemort, moving to push Malfoy's wand out of the way. "He will live."  
  
"But Lord, you don't intend to let him keep your powers," said Malfoy. "Do you?"  
  
Voldemort laughed at Malfoy's comment.  
  
"Of course not, boy," he said. "He will die. But not just yet." Voldemort backed off, moving to the other side of the stone where Hermione lay unconscious.  
  
"If he does not wish to die right now," said Voldemort slowly, "he will witness something even more painful than death itself."  
  
Voldemort now directed his attention to the unconscious Hermione, who lay precariously near the edge of the stone.  
  
"Cruciatus!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione. She began twitching and turning. Painfully, helplessly.  
  
"And what is the great Harry Potter going to do now? Speak to her in Parseltongue? Or maybe love her some more? You are weak, boy."  
  
Harry slowly brought himself to a standing position, a fiery detestation growing in his eyes.  
  
"You say love is a fault, a weakness. Right?" said Harry slowly, handling his wand. "I think you're wrong. It's a strength. And that very fact makes you powerless." Harry's heart burned with hatred towards this monster of a man. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, gleaming with evil.  
  
"Oh, and how are you going to beat me? I'd enjoy seeing that," said Voldemort, cackling.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Harry. The boy raised his wand and yelled, "Accio potion!" The bottle filled with the black blood of Voldemort, the very one that Malfoy had drank from, shot across the cavern and into Harry's open and waiting hand.  
  
"Beat this," he said. He threw the bottle down and over the edge of the stone. It fell with a splash into the boiling lava below, and erupted with a loud hiss, disintegrating into the lava. Harry turned back.  
  
Before his very eyes, Voldemort seemed to evaporate into millions of shiny black dust particles. They picked up in the wind, and were sent shooting down to their resting place with the blood of Voldemort, laying in that lava pit forever.  
  
Harry felt a wave of relief flow through him. His immediate second thought was Hermione. Turning and running over to her, he saw that the evil curse had been lifted when Voldemort was destroyed. Ron was now bent over her, trying to wake her.  
  
Harry rushed over and knelt, gathering her in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, it's over, please be okay, please." Harry said, holding her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, and her gaze fell upon Harry. She smiled for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as she reached up and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Oww," she said. "My head hurts."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He collected her in his arms and started to get onto his Firebolt.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said Ron. "What about Mr. Hot Shot Heir over here?" Ron nodded his head in the direction of Malfoy, who was passed out on the ground.  
  
"Just levitate him out of here after us," Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded. The trio and the fainted heir made their way out of Voldemort's lair at last.  
  
* * *  
  
Seven: Harry Potter and Hermione's Present  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were now flying over Hogsmeade. They saw Hogwarts castle suddenly looming ahead of them out of the clouds, the various towers sticking out of whips of smoky haze. They made their way to the front lawn of the castle, and landed gently on the sloping grass.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "what are we going to do with Malfoy?" But before Harry could reply, the answer was walking down the front steps of the school.  
  
"Hello boys, Hermione," said the Headmaster, strolling over to them. "I see we have some one for the dementors, am I right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes sir," he said. "We found him in Voldemort's cavern, receiving his powers."  
  
"And does he have them?" said Dumbledore with that old twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Um, no sir," said Harry, looking at the ground.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It is quite all right. You taking the last of Voldemort's powers was a very brave and noble thing. And considering the alternative-" Dumbledore glanced at the unconscious Malfoy, "- I'm very glad you did that. By taking his powers, you saved the entire wizarding world. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry, feeling better about himself now.  
  
"Ah yes," said the Headmaster, turning now to Malfoy and the others. "I will have to send an owl to those dreaded dementors, letting them know that he is here." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Well, at least it will be the last time they are on this schools' during this millennium," he said, smiling at Harry. "Now then, I believe you have a few things to talk over with Ms. Granger, am I right?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore turned. He whipped out his wand and floated Malfoy back up to the school. As the pair were making their way up the front steps, Harry walked over to Hermione, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Hermione, I," he started, leaning closer.  
  
"Don't," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't say anything. Just kiss me." And Harry leaned in and kissed her. Ron walked away towards the castle, shaking his red-haired head.  
  
  
  
It had now been a month since the defeat of Voldemort and Malfoy. Hermione's birthday was coming up on in two days, and Harry and Ron had decided to go up to Hogsmeade to get her something good.  
  
After spending a considerable amount of time in Honeydukes - Ron insisted on stocking up on Chocolate Frogs again - they strolled down the street towards Tiffany's For Wizards and entered the store.  
  
"What about this one?" said Ron. Harry walked over to the counter where Ron was looking at massive diamond rings. "Right there." He pointed to one of the rings: silver with a large white diamond on it. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"No," he said. "That doesn't seem right."  
  
They continued their search for over an hour, looking for the perfect ring that Harry could give Hermione. It was while Harry was looking in the precious gems section that he saw it.  
  
"That's perfect," he said, smiling as he motioned for one of the shopkeepers to come and open the case for him.  
  
"That one on the left?" said the auburn haired girl as she fumbled with her key in the lock.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. The girl took the ring out on its stand and Harry took it in his hand, examining it.  
  
He held it up to the light and nodded.  
  
"Yes," he said. "That's perfect."  
  
He handed the silver ring featuring a beautiful tanzanite jewel back to the girl, and smiled. 


End file.
